Quarantine
by Television-Fanatic
Summary: What if someone wanted to get back at the BAU, and they did it they only way they knew it would send a strong messsage.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

_**Quarantine**_

As the early sun shines through the windows of the BAU on to the desks of its agents, who had just finished a very difficult case the day before. Morgan sat staring at the clock, on the wall to the left his desk, which read 6:52am, when Emily looks up.

"You know a watched clock never ticks" Emily says to Morgan in a joking tone.

"It's going to be one of those days" Morgan shot in annoyance.

"Whets one of those days" JJ asked walking in to the bullpen with a stack of files in her arm.

Morgan looks at JJ and smiles. "Today is going to be one of those days where time just moves so slowly. I mean you look at the clock and it's like 6:50. Then you look at the clock, what you feels like an hour later and only 10 minutes have gone by" Morgan says turning to JJ, who is putting more file on his desk.

"Yeah and JJ is not making 'one of those days' any better" Emily says in a laugh as JJ puts more files on Emily's desk.

"Hey if you didn't want to work, why did you guys come in so early" JJ said as she shot Emily a look.

"After the case we just had, I couldn't sleep" Emily said in a yawn.

"Yeah me too" Morgan says in a mumble looking up from file he was reading and looks at JJ, who is sitting on the edge of his desk.

"So JJ why are you here so early, I know always come in early but this is really early even for you"

"Well if you must know I didn't come in early" JJ says as Morgan and Emily have a confused look on their faces. JJ continued to say "I never went home".

"You stayed here all night. Why?" Emily asked with a questioning look.

JJ turned to Emily, who got up and sat on the edge of her own desk.

"It's like you said, tough case" JJ said, as both Morgan and Emily nodded in agreement.

Just then Hotch walks in and walk straight passed JJ, Morgan and Emily ignoring them and goes straight into his office and closes the door behind him. They all look at each other with the exact same expression on their faces like 'what's with him' look. When Hotch office door opens and he sticks his head and says

"Sorry Good Morning" as they all look at him like why are you here so early, even though they already know why. Hotch see's this expression and responses with "Couldn't sleep you".

JJ, Morgan and Emily responded together. "SAME"

Hotch looks at them in an understanding way when JJ and Morgan start to laugh, which gets Emily and Hotch laughing. Ten minutes had gone by and they were still laughing, for no apparent reason and they knew it. They could have laughed longer if they were interrupted by a delivery guy, who was standing the looking at them funny.

When Morgan turns to the delivery and says "What? Havent you ever needed a good laugh".

The delivery guy smile and holds up a package, saying "i have a package for the BAU!"

JJ gets up from Morgans desk and walks over to the guy.

"ill sign for it"

The delivery guy gives her the package and a clipboard and pen. JJ puts the package under her arm so she can sign the clipboard then hands it back to the delivery guy and says "Thank you , Have a good day"

JJ turns around looking at the package.

"JJ who is it from?" Hotch asks.

JJ looks at the package , flips it around but doesn't see a return address.

"i don't know their is no return address"

JJ walks over to Morgans desk to get sissors and starts cutting the tape on the top of the box. After the tape is cut she puts the sicssors on the desk and flips open the flaps of the box, just a big buff of power come shooting out of the box.

At that exact moment Hotch yells at JJ, who is covered in power, not to move and try not to breath in. As Hotch direct Morgan to get a wet clothe and wipe away the power from JJ face. He continues to tell Emily to call CDC and tell them to get here now.

* * *

Please review. Any comments, suggestions or criticism will be helpful. Thanks 


	2. Chapter 2

It took 20 minutes for the CDC to get to the BAU, but for JJ it felt like an hour. JJ is standing in the middle of the bullpen as people in decontamination suits come running in. They are talking to her but doesn't pay attention all she can think is 'OMG what is this? Why would someone do this? Why did i open the stupid box, i should have had it checked first, im such an idiot'. JJ gets pulled out of her daze by a women in a yellow suit

"Mame, did you breath any of this in? Mame?"

"What?"

"Did you breath any of the power in?"

"I don't know! What is it?"

"We don't know, we are going to do some tests, but in the mean time you and co-works are going to transferred to a special facility. However until we can be sure what this is, you will be transported separately then your friends, considering the fact that it is all over you and nothing on them"

Before JJ could be transported she had to take a shower in one of those port-a-showers and change her clothes. Emily, Hotch and Morgan had to change their clothes as well, but they didn't have to it until they got the facility.

As they watch JJ being put into a separate van, Emily, Hotch and Morgan see that she is not really processing what is going and walking around like a zombie.

When Emily, Hotch and Morgan arrive at the facility they take a shower and change in to the clothes that are provide to them. Then are lead to get a full physical, after they are all done they lead into a room with glass walls and it has 3 beds lined up along the left wall. A man in a suit it standing in there waiting for them.

"Hi, i know this is a little scary but we need to take every precaution till we know what we are dealing with"

Morgan looks at the guy "What exactly are we dealing with?"

"I cannot say for sure all i know that from the pre test. We know that is it some type of virus"

Emily looks at the guy with a scared look "Some one tried to infect us with a virus"

"Yess, that is what it looks like"

Hotch looked at the others, then looked at the guy "Where's JJ? Is she okay?"

"Agent Jareau had to do a little more test then you guys because she was directly exposed to the virus. When she done she done she will be put in the room to right next to you." Pointing to the right.

They all looked to the right as he pointed and saw a single bed sitting in the middle of the room.

"Why can she be in here with us, why does she have to be alone" morgan asked.

"Well if this virus can be transferred the air then it is a strong possibility that she can infect you, if she has the virus. The good thing about these rooms is that they are glass so you will be able to see each other. I have also had someone put in a 2 way walkie – talkie so you guys can talk to each other"

Just has the guy finished explaining they see JJ come in though the door in the other room.

"JJ how you doing" Hotch goes to the glass

"Well when Morgan said this morning that he though it was going to be 'one of those days ' i didn't think it would be this."

Morgan and Emily went to the glass.

"JJ we are going to fine" Emily said with sweet eyes.

JJ smiled to make Emily feel better but in the pit of stomach she didn't think so.

It had been 4 hours before anyone had come to talk to them and in those 4 hours no one said a thing to each other. Every now and then they would look at each other and every time they have a different expression their face, sometimes a smile, sometimes they looked like they wanted to cry and sometimes they look motionless like their was nothing left to think about. Until finally a men in a white suits and mask came in to the room that held 3 and said that they needed to take blood tests again.

"Wait, why?" Morgan asked angerly

"We have identified what the powered was and have check your blood and it was fine but before we release you we need to make sure it didn't need time to progress"

Hotch looked confused " You found out what it was what was it?"

"Bubonic Plague"


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know chapter 2 and 3 took a long time. I have been really busy with school. A lot of essay. I am going to try and post at least one or twice a week.**_

"Bubonic Plague, someone sent us Bubonic Plague" Emily asked shockingly.

"Yes, that why we need to test you again and if these tests come up negative then you guys can go home"

After taking blood from Morgan, Emily and Hotch the man was about to leave when Morgan stopped him.

"How long is it going to take?" Morgan asked

"There are only 3 blood samples, so it shouldn't be more than an half hour."

When the man said this they all looked up at him, even JJ who has been watching and listening for the past little while. When she said

"3 blood tests, what about me?"

The man looked at her through the glass, then exited Morgan, Emily and Hotch's room and enters JJ. When the man enters JJ room he walks over to the walkie-talkie box and turns it off.

All Morgan, Emily and Hotch can see is the man talking to a very pale JJ, when she starts to fall backwards and the man goes to catch her. At this point Morgan goes the glass wall and starts to bang on it.

"What going on? Is she okay?"

The man help JJ sit on the bed and continues to talk to her but Morgan, Emily and Hotch can't see her face because the man is blocking their view. For ten minutes they waited for the man to move and when he did they watched him leave the room. After which their eyes went JJ. She was just sitting there staring at the floor.

"JJ" Hotch said.

"She can't hear you" Emily said pointing to the turned off walkie-talkie.

Morgan knocks on the glass but she didn't respond. He knocked again and yet nothing. After knocking ten time to try and get her attention. He gave up and just stayed there staring at her hoping that when she does respond he will be there.

After waiting for a bit, Emily was the one who broke the silence.

"She has it doesn't she" Looking at Hotch and Morgan.

Before anyone could answer the door opened and the man came in. Hotch got up off one of the beds he was sitting on and the first thing that he asked was: "Does JJ have it?" When he said this Morgan turned around to face them and so did Emily. The man looked at them and said

"Yes, she does. She has to stay here and be put into quarantine. But I thought that she needed some time to process what I told her, before we give her any medications or huk her up to a monitor " Looking at JJ who had moved from staring at the floor to lying down on the bed, having her back face them.

"We need to see her" Hotch said

"I am sorry but cant. I got the results back, you and Agent Prentiss. Are able to go home."

Morgan looked from JJ to the man.

"What about me?"

"Your test were inconclusive"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that you are not going home right now. But it doesn't mean that you have it. At this point we are not sure if you just have a harmless virus in your body or if it is Bubonic Plague. Now the good news is that it is not air born so we can put you in the same room your friend if you would like or you can stay in here. It's up to you?" As the man turns his attention from Morgan to Hotch and Emily. "If you two would come with me we will get you ready to go home."

As Hotch is leaving he looks at Morgan and says "We are going to find who did this. So don't worry you just take care of yourself and keep an eye on JJ" Morgan smiles and nods.

Just as the man is walking out the door Morgan stops him.

"Hey wait, I want to be transferred to JJ room, as soon as possible"

"Okay, I will get someone to transfer you"

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Hotch and Emily are signing forms that are allowing them to leave. When the man walks in and gives them a number.

"What's this?" Hotch asks

"It is a direct line to the quarantine office, for you to see how you friends are doing"

"Thank you" Emily said

When Emily and Hotch exited the building Garcia and Reid were waiting for them outside. Garcia ran up gave them both a hug.

"When we heard we came straight here but they would tell us anything. What happened?" Reid asks.

Before Hotch could answer, Garcia asks

"Where are JJ and Derek?"

"Garcia" Emily says in a soft tone. "JJ is sick so she has to stay here and they are not sure if Morgan is sick, too"

"What? Sick? With what?"

"Bubonic Plague" Hotch answers.

At this pint Garcia and Reid just stare at them, not understanding.

Hotch looks at them and says "I'll explain on the way back to the office"

And with that they all got into the SVU.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Morgan was standing there in the empty room looking at JJ threw the glass. Thinking how someone can send them a virus, he didn't even know that was possible. When he got pulled out of the thought by the man opening the door.

"Hi, I am going to transfer you to Ms. Jareau room, now" Giving him a mask.

"I thought you said it wasn't air born?"

"It is just a precaution"

Morgan nodded and put it on and walked to JJ's room. When he entered he could see her lying on the bed. He went over to her and sat next her and put his hand on her arm and said "JJ". He looked at her, she wasn't moving, her eyes were closed and she was very pale.

"JJ" he said again this time shaking her a little. He turned to the man and said

"She's not waking up!!"

The man ran over to her, rolled her on her back. Put his finger to her neck and then ran to intercom. Pushed a red button which made these red lights go on then the man yelled "CODE RED" in to the intercom. Within seconds nurse cam running in. They put a tube down JJ throat and was pumping hair into her as they wheeled out the room.

Morgan was left, standing in the corner that one of the nurses had pushed him into, watching them wheel JJ out of the room. When the door closed behind them, Morgan leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, so that his knees were at his chest, staring at the door waiting for JJ to come back in.

__

_**I thought i would write 2 chpaters today since i wont be able to write till next weekend. So please review, tell me if you like or don't like it. Any suggestion for future chapters, since they haven't been written yet. Thank you**_.


	4. Letter From The Author

Hi

I would like to apologize for it being almost 7 months since i updated. I had wrote chapters and finished the story and saved them on my computer. But then exams came and i forgot to post them. Then my laptop crashed and i lost everything documants, music, this story. So after that i totaly forgot about this story until was reminded today about it.

I am going to continue to right this story but since i lost everything i am going to have to re write and i want to get some chapters done before i post something. And right now my course load is light. So its coming, i promise in a week or 2.


End file.
